


Soldier 1/30

by imachar



Series: 30 ficlets series [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is back from survival training, and he's a little grubby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier 1/30

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 30 ficlets that I'm going to try to write in The Weight of a Man universe. They are all stand alone stories, can be read in any order and will all probably be pretty short.

 

Chris is so filthy Phil thinks he might just be able to scrape the sweat and grime off him in a solid sheet. Stripped of his standard issue field uniform that is lying in a soiled heap at his feet, he’s a sweaty, unshaven, matted mess; hair uncombed for days, curled with dirt and humidity; soil and god alone knows what else riming his skin, stinking of jungle damp and week old sweat, he’s grinning like an idiot.

“Told you I’d be here on time.”

He’s remarkably cheerful for someone who has just spent eight days hiking around the Trellaat Tropical Wilderness trying to assess the competence of this year’s crop of Command School candidates who are in the middle of the wilderness survival unit of their SERE training. Equipped with nothing more than the clothes on their back, a utility knife, a water filter and a hammock/tent the three Academy instructors sent out to oversee the training are all expected to demonstrate the very skills they are teaching even as they track down and systematically tag as many of the aspirant commanders as they can find.

It was sheer luck that this year’s training was scheduled for Celes II, close enough to the USS Henry Blake’s current assignment station that Phil has been able to schedule a four day furlough and arrange to meet Chris at their favorite cliffside hotel for an impromptu and very, very welcome reunion after four months apart.

“You know this wasn’t quite what I had in mind when I said I’d meet you for a dirty weekend.” Phil waves his hand absently at Chris, appreciating the nakedness, but determined not to get anywhere near him until the outer layer of dirt has been taken care off. “I figured you’d at least hit the showers before you got here.”

Chris shrugs, and picks his uniform off the floor, throwing it into a recycle chute. “I was running late and the command camp is only a couple of hundred klicks away – just the other side of that ridge.” He gestures out the French doors to the low mountain range on the other side of the waterfalls. “I just signed out a flitter and told them I’d be back in four days.”

He grins again and advances on Phil who backs up towards the open doors to the deck. “Haven’t you missed me?”

“Not that much.” Phil continues to edge out onto the deck holding up a warning hand “No fucking way, Chris. I’m not coming near you until you’ve showered off the worst of that shit – you’re filthy and you reek.”

Chris’s grin turns speculative and predatory and he stretches, linking his hands behind his head and flexing the long muscles of his back, an action that makes his hips cant upward, emphasizing the way his cock is slowly filling. Phil doesn’t even flinch. Chris may be the sexiest almost-fifty year old that Phil has ever seen, but there’s nothing enticing about a body that’s spent a week in a damp, insect–infested jungle accumulating dirt, sweat, bacteria and other microorganisms. It makes Phil want to scratch just thinking about it.

“No.” He gestures in the direction of the bathroom. “Go shower, and then…” it’s Phil’s turn to look speculative and teasing. “…if you’re really good, when you get out I’ll be waiting for you in the bath.”

Chris grins, his whole face lighting up. “You _did_ miss me.”

“Of course, I missed you, you fucking idiot. Now go, the sooner you’re clean, the sooner we can make up for lost time.”

_fin_


End file.
